


Muse is White Sugar

by sotoayam



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Changkyun is genious, Designer Wonho, Feelings, Fluff, I dont know where to put Jooheon right now but finally I will find a place, Kihyun is aspiring musical singer, Light Angst, M/M, Model Hyungwon, Painter Minhyuk, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, swimmer hyunwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam
Summary: Hoseok wants Minhyuk to be his muse. Hyunwoo doesn't like it..‘Good evening Chae Hyungwon-ssi. My name is Shin Hoseok. I hope Hyolyn-noonahad noticed you beforehand about my intention to look for a model for my project. I’d like to meet to discuss the matter with you directly. What about coffee tomorrow at 2?’





	1. Stranger in Locker Room

It was morning and it was pretty hazy. Minhyuk was bee-lining with half of his soul to the swimming club's locker room. It was empty, that much he could expect. Nobody was meticulous enough to go for a practice this early in the chilly morning. Not when a competition was not about to set until next semester, since they just finished one just about two weeks ago.

It seemed that it was not the case for a certain person that had win the first prize in the said competition. The same person who also held the club's leader's position, was the reason why Minhyuk was here, a little bit freezing from the cold, and suffered a terrible headache from game night (Darn changkyun with his brand new game and pizza offering!).

Minhyuk promised Hyunwoo company while the latter exercising his usual routine on the campus's swimming pool. No, he would not swim, because as it may sound like irony, he actually could not swim. Hyunwoo had volunteered himself to coach Minhyuk for some swimming lessons because who wouldn’t want a private lesson with the first prize competition winner? Not to mention the said winner had a handsome face and hot bod.

Minhyuk declined the offer every single time though, because just as he often said it himself: some people are not born with certain talent involving water activities. And indeed he was not. He would not love to look like a random jellyfish while Hyunwoo looked cool just like he always did.

Anyway, Hyunwoo had made his locker key a copy just so Minhyuk could put his belonging while he was there accompanying him on a practice. And that's what he was about to do, putting his belonging and carrying stuff that he will need to the swimming pool. If only there was not a body covering his way to Hyunwoo's locker.

He did not see this person before. And he obviously did not know him (Minhyuk knew all of Hyunwoo’s swimming club member, vice versa). But his head right now couldn’t really process that. So he would leave it for now.

"Whoa... another meticulous swimming here. I never realize to meet another one." That person looked at him curiously, all with a bright smile on his face. Minhyuk had to process for a while before uttering an answer.

"No, I am not for swimming."

"Me too! But what are you here for?" He leaned closer to Minhyuk. Minhyuk saw that the other person was quite tall. Hyunwoo was tall, and this person could be in the same height. He had to look up when answering. He would category this person as 'handsome' were his head was working just fine. But then it was not.

"I promise Hyunwoo company for practice this morning."

"Your boyfriend?"

"A friend actually."

“Really?”

“Yeah? What was the question again?”

The person smiled, and then stepped in Minhyuk’s personal space (if he ever had one, god knew he was a clingy person) like it was even possible. They were already pretty close but then Minhyuk had to look up a bit. "Shin Hoseok. You are?"

Minhyuk looked down to see that Hoseok had offered his hand. He shook it without thinking. "Lee Minhyuk."

"Nice name, it suits you.”

“Thank you? I like your name as well.” As Minhyuk felt stupid by saying it, copying the other’s word, looked like Hoseok did not mind though. He did not say a thing about it.

Well… actually he did not even say a thing at all. So for a good minute, before Minhyuk realized, they had been in a total silent. Until Hoseok laughed and said, “Well, Minhyuk-ssi, you look so out of it. Hangover?”

Minhyuk stepped back eventually. “Game night. And now I have to put my belonging to my locker.” He fished the key on his pocket, missed Hoseok’s questioning eyes.

“So you are in swimming club?” And he definitely __did not__  look at Minhyuk’s body for confirmation.

“No.” Minhyuk said. “Hyunwoo copied his key for me. “I don’t swim… if you excuse me." Minhyuk pointed to Hyunwoo's locker.

"Oh sure." Hoseok made a way for him, still looking at him with concern.

"Well, don’t let me keep you. He must be a really good friend, you come to accompany him really early in the morning. I won’t do that for anyone, just saying.”

“It’s nothing really.” Minhyuk smiled, still half delirious. “I will go now.” He walked past Hoseok, in another bee-line to the locker room door.

***

Minhyuk took several clean towel with him when he was out the locker. One of course for Hyunwoo, and the rest he used as a pillow and blanket to shield himself from the chill of the swimming pool. Swimming pool in the early morning looked pretty tranquil, and some people would even say it had magical vibe in it. Minhyuk trade all of those tranquil and magical for a longer nap.

He knew Hyunwoo wouldn’t mind. Hyunwoo even said it once with an amused expression in his face that he looked cute, just like a baby. And Minhyuk never rejected compliment really.

So, when Minhyuk woke up later (totally missed the view of Hyunwoo’s gorgeous bod that the his fangirl would die to watch for) and found Hyunwoo sitting beside him completely clothed and looked ready to go, he rubbed his eyes and yawn.

 “That was a good sleep.”

Hyunwoo laughed. “Only you the person who comes to swimming pool just to take a nap.”

“Well, in my defense people don’t have a friend who asked them to go to swimming pool for a practice company.” Minhyuk replied.

“You don’t really have to come if you don’t want to. I am totally fine. Used to it actually.”

“And missed the chance to see your glorious body?”

“Actually you missed it completely since you fell asleep the moment you reached this place.”

“You are right.” Minhyuk nodded. He looked at Hyunwoo, who still looked at him with amusement in his eyes. “So we are going for a breakfast now?”

“That’s the idea. I got you your belongings from my locker. Here” Hyunwoo handed Minhyuk his back, to which Minhyuk accepted with a bright smile. Hyunwoo smiled at the sight. Fluttering a little bit, but don’t say a thing.

***

“Ah, _hyung_! I just remember something!” Minhyuk said. He looked at Hyunwoo with a horrified face. “I met somebody on the locker room just before meeting you. I am half awake… “ he shook his head with disbelief. “I should have asked who he is. I know he is not the club member. What if he is a thief?! He must have stolen something, and I wouldn’t know it!”

“Really? I don’t think there is worth stealing there. What does he look like?”

“He could have installed a camera in the changing room to blackmail the club! Or maybe to sell the tape to your fangirls!”

Hyunwoo laughed on Minhyuk’s creative imagination. Even though he remotely had to agree to Minhyuk, that what he said was not impossible.

“I am serious.”

“Yeah, I know. I am sorry. You are right.”

“Just that? You don’t mind that somebody filming you changing clothes?”

 “Nobody is filming anybody. I asked you what this person is looked like. Maybe somebody that I know.”

Minhyuk almost sulked. Hyunwoo did not take his concern seriously. And yeah, even though he knew all the club’s member, there was still possibility that the person he just met was someone that Hyunwoo knew. But anybody that knew Hyunwoo must have known him too, as the law of mutual friend would allow. And if the person was the new addition to the team (the way Minhyuk remembered it, that person looked pretty fit), it was rather odd time for him to join. It was already in the middle of semester what not.

“Tall like you? Smiles a lot. Pale. His name is Shin Hoseok.” Minhyuk sipped his coffee.”Someone you know?” Minhyuk watches as the smile fell on Hyunwoo’s face.

“No. I don’t.” Hyunwoo now look concerned. “Fine, I will look for a camera on the changing room, or anything else weird there.”

Minhyuk smiled in triumph as he sipped his coffee again almost too loudly.


	2. Occupational Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _‘Good evening Chae Hyungwon- _ssi_. My name is Shin Hoseok. I hope Hyolyn- _noona_ had noticed you beforehand about my intention to look for a model for my project. I’d like to meet to discuss the matter with you directly. What about coffee tomorrow at 2?’ _

Hyungwon mind is wandering somewhere far. He is kind of planning on what kind of food he is gonna bring home for dinner tonight (He does not cook, almost setting the kitchen on fire last time he tried so… no thanks). And while the dinner is important, he likes to replay his plan on the project this time. His piece. He is pretty good at daydreaming that even a little squeal like _‘Omg! Oppa is so handsome! What should I do?!’_ does not even bother him a bit.

Not that he dislikes compliment. Being model that he is, he is kinda used to it. Those people could only see model like him once or twice in a single occasion, unlike he who has to works continually with lots of models at a time. And after a while, he found out that only a few words could really flatter him. People said that he was being conceited that way, but he knew that it is not true. His closest people will reject the premise too.

 “Look at these shoulder! I can hang a rag here and it will look good.” his employer said. Hyolyn looks at him with admiration and satisfaction. Knowing that Hyungwoon is good enough for her clothes to wear on a show and believing that the clothes will sell just well.

 “Thank you _noona_. I prefer your clothes rather than rag If I may.”

 “ _Aigoo_ , this boy can charm.” she squealed. “Why didn’t I keep you forever? I want to keep you forever.”

“No you don’t. You need fresher face for your brand next year. You don’t want to see me again in the front of your shop.”

“You are just being too humble, Hyungwon- _ah_.” She pats his shoulder and collects his jacket, her design jacket. She is totally oblivious with the nakedness of Hyunwon’s torso, being designer and all. And that is another thing that Hyungwon too is used to. “I guess, we can wrap it up now. Thank you for your time, Hyungwon. I will see you next Monday?”

“Sure, _noona_.” Hyungwon smiles and bows. He is ready to take his belonging, putting on his own jacket (not designer one, just a casual one he bought at non-brand clothes store), and leaving until his employer calls him again.

“I almost forget Hyungwon. A friend of mine asked me for an advice for a model just a while ago. And I recommended you. You may hear of him in a few. I want to tell you beforehand.”

“Really? That's so kind of you. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. Well… from what I heard he is in town right now? Don’t know what he is doing here though. Big name and all… You will do just right with him.”

Male designers with their ego and all. Yes, he __will__ do just right.

“I don’t know what I can do without you.”

“You can go to Next or Elite, but who I am to tell? See you next time.” Hyungwon returns the courtesy and conducts himself to leave.

***

Hyungwon finds Kihyun’s text to meet him on a _ramyeon_  place and for the first time that evening, his sincere smile rises on his lips. Again, it is not that he hates Hyolyn, that aspiring designer had really helped him a great deal, it is just that after long time clothes fitting and you are doing nothing your face will freeze up and your mind will go blank.

Hyungwon had worked with several designers before, some of them want his opinion on the matter and some really don’t. Hyolyn is the kind of designer that works really fine on her own, hence doesn’t need Hyungwon’s opinion. She is pretty clear on what she wants and she expresses it right away. Hyungwon doesn’t mind that.

This _ramyeon_  place is their usual place to go when Kihyun becomes to busy to cook (his musical practices has a tendency to drag too long) and since Hyungwon doesn’t have good history with cooking, eating out seems to be the most rational decision.

“ _Awoo_ , look at that frozen face again. How long do you have to stay still these time, Mr. Mannequin?” Kihyun greeted him with a smug on his face.

Hyungwon makes a face, exercising his face just the way Kihyun always does before the practice, just to mock him. Kihyun laughs.

“For too long I lost my count. Already thinking of what to have for dinner tonight.”

“And not asking me?”

“God knows how long your practice usually drags. I will die for starvation before having a proper meal if I wait for you.”

“That statement sounds just right.”

They orders big meals, because even if they eat alot they still exercise more.

“So your musical is doing fine?”

“Yep, it is ready for the winter show. I will say that is _daebak _.__ ”

“I heard that the title is Snow White though.” Hyungwon said, almost in a mock. Which works actually since Kihyun’s face goes red right away.

“That is a working title!”

“Yeah. Let’s see if they _really_  change it this time.” Hyungwon checks his phone after it vibrated, ignoring Kihyun’s despair.

“What is it?”

“Minhyukkie asked if I wanna join him for dinner. They are heading for a _ramyeon_  place.”

“You mean here?”

“Where else?”

“Tell him to tag Hyunwoo- _hyung_  along. I will ask Changkyun.” Kihyun said, and then busies himself with the task.

“Don’t worry about that, let’s say that it is positive that we are not Minhyukkie’s first choice. Hyunwoo-hyung will come along just fine.”

“And they said they are not dating? Yet?” Kihyun smirked. He loves to tease their swimming friend who look obviously whipped by the white haired friend. It is either they have dated in secret or Minhyuk is really oblivious to Hyunwoo. Minhyuk is not the type to conceal things, so it is rather regretful (but funny!) to see how they dance around each other.

“Not that I know. How’s Changkyun?”

“Coming in five, god knows he is a ninja.” he said almost amusedly.

“Guess I will once again be fifth wheel this time.” Hyungwon sighed. He takes a bite of a topping with a little bit dramatic effect.

“What fifth wheel? It is not double date.”

“Sure, it is not.” Hyungwon does his dramatic bite again. Kihyun looks pretty lost, but he does not say a thing. Hyungwon checks out his phone when it vibrates again, expecting to see Minhyuk’s text but rather than that he finds a text from unknown number.

“What is it?” Kihyun asked again, noticed the expression change on Hyungwon’s face.

“Nothing, just something from work.”

 

_‘Good evening Chae Hyungwon-_ ssi _. My name is Shin Hoseok. I hope Hyolyn-_ noona _had noticed you beforehand about my intention to look for a model for my project. I’d like to meet to discuss the matter with you directly. What about coffee tomorrow at 2?’_

__

It comes sooner than he thought, really. Hyolyn said that this person is a big name? His text is pretty polite though, and he said Hyolyn- _noona _…__ so a person in his age range? He quickly types his reply and puts his phone back on the table

_‘Yes, coffee would be fine. See you tomorrow.’_

The respond is pretty quick to come. _‘Cafe MBB. I couldn’t wait to see you.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am afraid I made Hyungwon way too cold in the first part, but then have you ever being stay still for at least an hour doing nothing but letting your mind wanders? I remember the frozen face and cold demeanor that came afterward even though I am a bubly person myself (it was in girl scout).
> 
> At first I want to make Hyungwon models for a class and Hoseok finds him and later they chats since Hyungwon had modelled for Hoseok before. Catching up like old friend. But then Hyungwon is a proffesional model and why would he model for a class that doesn’t require a professional model?
> 
> My friend from art academy once told me that one of her classmate will model for the class when a real life model is required. Hence the clothes fitting session with Hyolyn. At first I want to make it anonymous designer but why not using ex-SISTAR _sunbaenim_? The more the merrier, right?  
>  And let me know what you think about the story… I thinkI am pretty much more confident with this version than the previous one

**Author's Note:**

> I change the title, and the plot a bit. I mean... I did not plan to, but I got stuck with the storyline since I put the things right away like: Minhyuk is Hyunwoo's boyfriend already, Minhyuk won the first prize on art competition already, and then I throw the art competition right away. It just feels raw and I know I should fix it.
> 
> I may post the earlier version as separate work tho, like the alternate something. Because I already like the fluff budding there...


End file.
